1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire provided with a fastener for attaching, as necessary, an affixture such as a noise absorbing member or the like to a tire inside surface, and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present technology relates to a pneumatic tire whereby, even when a resin layer is provided on at least a portion of the tire inside surface, the fastener can be strongly bonded to the resin layer. Moreover, the present technology also relates to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, pneumatic tires provided with surface fasteners on the tire inside surface in order to facilitate the attaching of affixtures such as noise absorbing members and the like have been proposed (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-272954A). In pneumatic tires, a noise absorbing member is provided in the cavity portion in order to reduce resonance generated in the cavity portion, and with the pneumatic tire provided with surface fasteners described above, affixtures such as noise absorbing members and the like can, as necessary, be easily attached and removed. When attaching the surface fasteners on the tire inside surface, anchoring elements, for example, are provided on a back side of the surface fasteners and the surface fasteners are vulcanization bonded to the tire inside surface in a state where the anchoring elements are driven into the rubber of the tire inside surface. Thereby, bonding strength of the surface fasteners is sufficiently ensured.
On the other hand, pneumatic tires have been proposed that are provided with a resin layer on the tire inside surface as an air barrier layer (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-168447A). In such pneumatic tires, surface fasteners must be attached to the resin layer when surface fasteners are to be provided on the tire inside surface. However, in a pneumatic tire where a resin layer having air barrier functionality is disposed on the tire inside surface, from the perspective of ensuring hermeticity, it is unfavorable to use surface fasteners provided with anchoring elements. Additionally, in cases where an adhesive is used to fix surface fasteners to a resin layer, the bonding strength thereof may not always be sufficient and, moreover, it is difficult to ensure bonding strength over an extended period of time. Therefore, currently, it is difficult to provide surface fasteners on a tire inside surface in a state of strong bonding in pneumatic tires provided with a resin layer on the tire inside surface.